In the known solution for detecting the total rope load in multiple elevator ropes, each of the elevator ropes has an individual rope load detecting device, therefore it is needed to provide a plurality of rope load detecting device when the total rope load in multiple elevator ropes is needed to be detected, then the rope load detected by each rope load detecting device is summed up.
As the wiring and detecting are needed for each of the rope load detecting devices, it is arduous and inconvenient for the wiring and detecting of the present rope load detecting device.
Additionally, it is inconvenient for the mounting of the each rope load detecting device as each of them is needed to be attached to the elevator ropes, and with the increase of the elevator ropes, more rope load detecting device is needed, thus the cost will be increased correspondingly.
Therefore, there is a need for a rope load detecting device for detecting the total rope load in multiple elevator with a convenient mounting, reliable working and low cost.